Charmander to Charmeleon
Before: <--- Waddle Dee Begins Next: Beedrill Stings ---> Script *''(Theme Song Plays)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''That a name you should know.'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''He's the star of the show'' *''He's more than you think'' *''He's got maxiumum pink'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby's the one'' *''He comes right back at ya'' *''He comes right back at ya'' *''Give it all that you got'' *''Give your very best shot'' *''He'll send it it right back at ya for sure'' *''???: How can a help you King Dedede'' *''King Dedede: I need a Pokemon to clobber that Kirby'' *''???: That's what we do best at NME'' *''Waddle Dee: You better give it with a money back guarantee'' *''(Trumpet Solo)'' *''Oh, Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''Saving the day'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''He's here to stay'' *''Don't be fooled by his size you won't believe you eyes'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirrrrrby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby's the one'' *''Kirby and Pokemon, yeah'' *(Episode's Title arrives) *Tiff (voice): Charmander to Charmelon *(Episode Begins) *Kirby: I still wonder why I can talk? *Tiff: Us too, this is serious on what's happening. *Charmander: Here we are! *(The Warp Star stops at the Charmander Club) *Kirby: Charmander Club? *Charmander: That's a good club name. *Tuff: Why are we here? *Charmander: You see, every year a Charmander goes though a stage of evolution. And it's my torn this time. *Tuff: You always have that calendar? *(Charmander hides it) *Charmander: Uh... no. *Tuff: Good to me. *Tiff: Ah man. Why would we be here? *Charmander: The fellow trainers get free pizza. *(Tiff and Kirby smile) *Tiif and Kirby: Then what are we waiting for? *(The two run in) *Tuff: You sure made them happy. *Charmander: Yeah, I did. *(Meanwhile inside the club) *King Dedede: Well, after hours of no food, the three are finally here, *Waddle Dee: So, what will we do sir? *King Dedede: Follow my lead. *(King Dedede sneaks though the club) *Waddle Dee: Following your lead. *(Waddle Dee sneaks past the three) *Kirby: Did you hear something? *Tiff: No. *Kirby: Let's keep moving. *Waddle Dee: That was close. *King Dedede: Now, fire at them! *Waddle Dee: Firing. *(Waddle Dee fires Dedede Missles at Charmander) *Tuff: Charmander, look out! *Kirby: I'm in! *Tiff: Me too! *(The three jumped in Charmander's way and were hit by the Dedede Missles) *Kirby: Charmander, It's all up to you now. Good luck. *Charmander: Thanks Kirby. I will. *(Kirby and the gang were pulled in by Dedede) *King Dedede: I finally stoped Kirby! *Kirby: Let go of us! *Waddle Dee: So, I shall take you away! *Kirby: Noooooooo! *(Meanwhile at the hall of Chamander) *Charmander: This is it! *Charizard: All you Charmanders, we are gathered here to celerbrate one of your kind. Someone with coruge to go around to all of us. *Charmander: This is it! *Charizard: And that one is... Kirby's Charmander! *(Charmander steps up) *Charmander: Thank you. *(Charmander glows and turns into Charmelon) *Charmelon: Thanks. Now, I shall save Kirby! *Charizard: Good luc... what? *(Meanwhile near the second gym) *King Dedede: Waddle Dee, set the GPS to the next gym. *(Waddle Dee turns on GPS and Charmelon runs up) *Charmelon: I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you. *King Dedede: What? *Charmelon: This! *(Grabs the bag with Kirby and the friends) *King Dedede: No! Not my new captured targets! *(Charmelon breaths fire on the cart and it fell a pit) *Kirby: That's Dedede in a nutshell to you. *Tiff: I know. *Charmelon: I wonder how Dedede is going to get out? *(Meanwhile in the water) *King Dedede: This isn't over Kirby. This isn't over. *Waddle Dee: I know... *''"More is going on with King Dedede's new plot to get rid of Tiff. Now as the three advance to the next gym. They still wonder, what else could they find on their quest. Tune in next time for the next exciting episode of Kirby and Pokemon''" Category:Kirby (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Crossovers Category:Kirby Lover7485 TV Fanon Category:Kirby Lover7485 Category:Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon/Season 1